The major goal of this continuing training program is to provide graduate students and postdoctoral fellows with a first-rate training experience in preparation for careers as competitive, independent investigators in scientific research, particularly at biomedical institutions. As part of this goal, we will recruit talented and motivated students and postdoctoral fellows that are dedicated to biomedical research. New scientists are needed in the area of molecular pathogenesis because future success in the prevention and treatment of new, resurgent, and antibiotic-resistant infectious agents will require a sophisticated understanding of the molecular basis of pathogenesis. The training program focuses on understanding molecular mechanisms of pathogenesis, host-microbe interactions, and the use of molecular biology, genomic and bioinformatic technology to study pathogenesis. This training program is directed individually by research advisors and overall by a program governance committee. Training includes rigorous laboratory research, weekly seminars, local meetings, and advanced courses. A major strength is the quality of the research programs of the 10 well-funded program faculty members from 4 departments who have productive and energetic research efforts in numerous areas of current interest. The Molecular Pathogenesis Group is highly interactive, and trainees are regularly exposed to diverse areas of research on bacteria (gonococci, obligate anaerobes, pseudomonades, spirochetes, staphylococci, streptococci), protozoan (amoebae, trypanosomes), fungal (Cryptococcus, Pneumocystis), and viral (cytomegalovirus, hepatitis, herpesvirus) pathogens using the full range of modern molecular techniques. The training program also benefits from the presence of a strong graduate program in the School of Medicine of VCU. Trainees benefit from vigorous faculty involvement, experiences in communicating their work, and excellent core facilities, all of which provide a superb environment for training the next generation of researchers in molecular pathogenesis. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]